


A Single Drink

by Latias425



Series: The Carol Collection [4]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Fetish, Gen, Short, Short One Shot, Soft Drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: After a long day of work, Carol finds a strange drink that has a rather...interesting side effect (Yet another short kink fic because my gayness for Carol knows no bounds).





	A Single Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look who's back on their bullshit? I've been trying to update Let's Be Smashers, but the gay side of my brain says to write this instead. I don't even know what I'm writing anymore.
> 
> The new episodes were great btw, and I hope to God they announce a season 3 soon.

"Whew, what a day." Carol sighed as she wiped her forehead. She had just finished her dojo teaching for the day, and naturally she was all sweaty from that work-out, and nothing could be better right now than a nice, refreshing drink of cool water. She walked over to the cooler that she took with her every day, but when she opened it, she found that there wasn't a single water bottle in there, but there was something else. It looked to be an aluminum can, and it confused her as she didn't recall putting any cans in the cooler, so she took it out and examined it. There was just a single sticker on the front, and it claimed that it contained no sugars or artificial ingredients.

 _'Well, I guess it's better than nothing.'_  Carol thought, and she opened the can and let the mist dissipate before taking a sip. It was fizzy, like soda, and its taste was...indescribable, but it was really, really good, and it was making her want more of it. Besides, she didn't have anything else to drink at the moment. Throwing her head back, Carol brought the can to her lips and began to chug down the strange drink, some of the clear liquid dripping down her chin and onto her clothes, and she didn't seem to notice that her belly started to bulge as well with each gulp.

Carol let out a content sigh and smacked her lips as she finished. Seconds later, she heard a gurgle and felt pressure rising up her throat, which came out in the form of a loud burp. She blushed in embarrassment and quickly exclaimed "Excuse me!" in case anyone heard it. Not too long after, she burped again, and then she noticed some writing on the sticker that was previously obscured by her thumb.

_Warning: Too much consumption of this product at once may cause uncontrollable burping._

"Aw, nuts." Carol muttered before she belched again, and she crushed the can and threw it away as she sat down on a bench, burping once again as she did. "There's gotta-uuurp-be some way to-belch-stop this!" She tried holding her breath, but that only caused the gas in her throat to build up even more as she ended up letting out a belch that made her fall backwards off the bench. "Ugh, I should've-buurraap-known that this-urrp-would happen."

"Hey, Mommy!"

Carol quickly sat up upon hearing her son's voice. "K-BURP-O!"

K.O. heard that and went to his mom. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"I-I don't-uurp-know, Peanut. I just-belch-drank this weird stuff and-BWOOORP-now I can't-BUUUURRP-stop-BUUURRRAAAP-burping!" There was a bit of silence before Carol let out yet another loud belch. She then looked down at her bloated belly and put a hand on it, making her burp again. "Aw, what am I gonna do about this..." Suddenly, Carol heard a loud rumble coming from her belly, and pressure began to build up in her throat again. K.O. knew what was coming and quickly ran for cover just as she let out the largest belch of her life that was so loud, the entire plaza could hear it. It lasted for several seconds before it finally died down. Carol seemed to have released all the gas in her stomach as she wasn't burping anymore, but the walls of the dojo were completely knocked down and she blushed deeply as she put a hand over her mouth with another "excuse me".


End file.
